


some mercy

by ninemangoes



Series: haruki x akihiko oneshots [2]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Drummer x Bassist, Exes, Fanfiction, Fifth Wheel, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Musicians In Love, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, a shameful past, akihiko doesn't understand how he got so lucky to have haruki, akihiko holds a secret, awkward scenario, quiet haruki is an unforgiving haruki, slight angst, stressed haruki, two musicians at a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes
Summary: Thinking today would be fun jinxed all of Haruki's plans. What's up with bumping into Akihiko's exes all day? And why is there so many of them?! Haruki learns a thing or two today that Akihiko didn't want him to know.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Uenoyama Yayoi/Yatake Kouji
Series: haruki x akihiko oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	some mercy

"Kaji, I swear to god if we meet another girl that apparently knows you, I'll literally snap."

Stepping out of the house to enjoy time with his lover was all Haruki needed. Yesterday had been a stressful one. On top of running late to work, he bumped into snobby folks who wouldn't get off his neck about how Haruki 'ruined' their expensive suits. He also had the opening shift, so when he arrived at the front steps of the coffee shop, many customers were in front impatiently waiting. Out of all days the coffee shop would be busy was when his alarm didn't ring on time. Great. Throughout all the critiques and threats of giving the shop a bad review, the blonde barista pushed through and finally finished his shift. But of course, the universe didn't want to be nice to him on this particular day. As soon as he returned home was when he realized he forgot his keys in the cafe's backroom. He had to wait hours until Akihiko came home because he was the only one with another key. 

Today was suppose to relieve him of stress and irritation; to make up for the shitty day he had. But by bumping into numerous women Haruki has never seen, it only pissed him off even more. If he saw one more girl interrupting his conversation with Kaji and their _date_ , he'll seriously lose it. 

Akihiko was already in an awkward position enough. Of course, he didn't want to 'catch up' with the girls he's slept with in order to stay in for the night. If he could, he wouldn't be here sweating buckets while a blonde girl he met near a cafe once was striking up a conversation. When she was just about to invite him to another one-night stand, he immediately cut off her words and signaled his departure. Desperately grabbing Haruki's hand as he dragged him away from her. While Kaji tried to change the grab to hand-holding, Nakayama refused and scowled at the girl still there watching Kaji leave.

"Look, I'm sorry this day isn't how you pictured but I promise I'll make it better." Looking up ahead he spotted a convenience store. "Wanna grab snacks and chill at the beach for a while?"

"No way." Haruki strictly answered. "The beach is a chick-magnet. If we go there, who knows what other 'friends' we'll meet."

"'Friends'?" Kaji repeated back, dense to who Nakayama was referring to.

"Your exes! Geez, I never knew you had so many. Isn't this like the 15th girl or something?!"

The word 'exes' floated in Kaji's brain as if it didn't make any sense. If anything, Ugetsu Murata would be considered his 'ex'. Then it hit him. Haruki had no idea the girls they bumped into was only used to have a place to stay for the night. A one-night stand, at least to his standards, isn't worth calling them an 'ex'. An acquaintance maybe or just a one-time fuck-buddy. _Oh my god_. A reminding thought appeared in his mind. _I don't want him to know that! Fuck! What should I say?_ "Huh?! Of course, they're not!" Kaji lied. "They're just really, really touchy is all." The drummer held an awkward grin that he hoped seemed convincing. 

The bassist frowned. "So, what? A friends with benefits kind of thing?" 

"N-No!" He didn't want to come off as defensive or nervous but his stuttering suddenly slipped past his lips. "It's nothing like that! Just-" In a troubled manner, Kaji intertwined his fingers with Haruki; holding his hand to rid of any swarming doubtful thoughts in his head. He didn't really complete his sentence but he did offer this, "Forget it! Let's just go find a place to eat already!" He never wants the bassist to learn of the shameful things he's done. 

"Hm, I know where we should go." Now agreeing to hold Kaji's hand, Haruki began to walk in the opposite direction they were heading to. "It's the only place I know where we'll be left alone."

Kaji sighed but allowed the dragging with no complaint. The worst he could do today is become the main reason Haruki's day is ruined. At this rate, he practically is becoming the source of Haruki's annoyance. "Wherever you want. It's your day."

___________________________________________________

"...this is not what I had in mind." Located within a dark alleyway but under a shut-down restaurant was a legal club. To be specific, a gay club. Displayed on the fancy wooden-designed door was a hanging mini chalkboard written with the specials for the day and weekly deals. Today's special is gyoza (Japanese dumplings) with a side of miso soup. The weekly deal was 2 orders of saketini for the price of one. Around it were drawings of bears, frogs, and stars. It was pretty cute. "So, why this place exactly?" Kaji asked.

"You can book your own separate dining area here. Like a room where it's simply just us alone."

"Really? That sounds convenient." Kaji's mind suddenly led somewhere way left field. His thoughts were then tarnished with filthy thoughts and his pale face became rosey. 

Nakayama eyed the rising color of his cheeks and before entering, punched the drummer's shoulder. "Idiot, what are you thinking?" 

Upon going in, they were greeted by a handsome server who was tall and polite. "Welcome." Tucked under his left arm was several menus. Once Haruki lifted his hand and put up two fingers to signal a table for two, the hostess bowed and led them to the private rooms by request. 

Kaji discovered that these rooms weren't secluded from the main area. Yes, there were seats, couches, and tables within multiple rooms but each had a huge window that displayed what was going on inside. The drummer got the idea why it was built like so. 

Before the host, who they discovered was named Daichi because of his name tag, opened the room, he asked, "Is this your first time here?" Their asynchronous nods answered plenty. "Let me place some rules then. These huge windows here, you see, is to ensure no one is fucking within these club's walls. We may be a gay club but we have standards. So know this; you are not allowed to fool around like lustful beasts. Though truthfully, you men don't seem like those types. However, I'm obligated to alert every customer concerning such." Pointing to an IPad sitting in the middle of the table, Daichi also added, "Once you're ready, place your order on there. Worry about payments after you finish eating. Thank you for choosing: Club XXX."

The context of the rooms was surely engraved into both musicians' minds. After the host departed, Haruki and Akihiko struggled to look each other in the eye. Both were flushed in slight embarrassment.

The bassist broke the silent environment by clearing his throat. They then realized the room was sound-proof. "You got a really dirty mind, you know. You even thought about it before we went in. Pervert." 

Kaji pretended he had no clue what he was talking about. "Thought about what?"

Haruki chuckled. "Don't play stupid, I saw right through you. Though it's kind of weird, I mean I'd definitely be the flustered one in these scenarios, right? Hm, I wonder why you're so uptight today."

In a nervous sweat, Kaji dismissed the topic by saying, "Oi, let's just order already. Weren't you complaining about how hungry you were the whole time we were out?"

"...shut up. Since you're in such a rush, let's take the saketini deal and today's special."

"Whatever you want."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Holy shit." Dispersed across the wooden dining table were several gray plates covered with crumbs. And bowls of soup sipped all the way to the bottom where only spoons were left. Drinks that were filled to the rim, now was empty with exception of some melting ice cubes. As small as today's lunch may seem, Kaji and Haruki's stomach enjoyed it quite well. Their hunger soothe and their mind was at ease. Kaji let out a loud burp then politely excused himself. "That was great."

There in the top corner, just touching the ceiling was a small T.V that played a college volleyball game. Rarely did the two musicians show interest but it was nice hearing the cheers and excitement that filled the silent room. 

Happily sighing, Haruki pressed a button that would signal to the hosts they were ready for their pay-check. Haruki was in a better mood now. He nearly forgot what pissed him off earlier. 

But to his surprise, in came a thrilled business woman whose eyes was the color of cherry blossoms. Akihiko's sudden tense shoulders made Haruki roll his eyes. Great. Another 'friend'.

"Eh?! Akihiko?! What are you doing at a gay bar?!" She was incredibly stunning. The definition of a mature woman. Her suit squeezed her body and her makeup was impeccable. Looking at her alone, anyone will know she has her life put together and is filthy rich from her immense hard work. Must be nice.

Akihiko groaned as he took a sip of additional beer they ordered. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"That doesn't matter! Wait, we need to talk outside now!" Her hands suddenly slithered to grab Kaji's arm and Haruki stared down at it with grave anger. "So sorry! I'll give him back in a second!" Nakayama nodded his head, a bit intimidated by her dominant presence. 

The second person that came in after her was their host. As she yanked Kaji out of the room, Daichi handed the bassist the check. Haruki bowed slightly and expressed his thanks. Though he expected him to leave, he sat down on Kaji's seat and displayed a polite smile. "So sorry for the intrusion. My sister can be a handful."

Haruki's eyes gradually widen as he took a closer look at their server. They were practically two peas of the same pod; they were twins. "O-oh." He wasn't expecting that. "It's fine."

Daichi tapped his fingers on the table and hummed. "Is it? I'd be pretty worried considering how they've slept with each other before."

That hit a nerve. No, it hit many nerves. His left eye twitched in irritation. Was he trying to provoke him?! "Ah...I see." _Stay calm. Of course, you have no doubts._

"So how'd you like the food?" Haruki was thankful the topic changed.

"It was amazing. We enjoyed it."

"My husband will be pleased to hear." Yet again, Daichi flashed a quick smile.

The bassist wasn't sure why that took him aback. After all, they were at a gay bar. It'd be strange if the workers were straight, right? Envy swelled up in his heart a bit. 'Husband'? Haruki was jealous of their happiness. 

Finally, Kaji returned but his cheeks were flushed red and the woman smirked beside him. "We're back!" Despite her mature appearance, she was very out-going and very expressive. "Catching up sure was fun, wasn't it, Kaji?"

His ears also turned bright red. He scowled and took his eyes off her. "Fuck off already."

Before she left, she approached Haruki and whispered in his ears, "Good luck with him." Her toothy grin, frustratingly, made him blush. How was one so beautiful?

A red-face Kaji pulled her off of him. "Oi! What did you say?!"

________________________________________________

"Haruki, please look at me." Walking ahead of him was what Kaji feared ever since he woke up; an upset bassist that ignored him. Kaji couldn't even relieve his partner from stress. He thought lunch was great, what went wrong? "Where are you even going?" Still, Haruki's lips were sealed. Right now, they were walking on a busy sidewalk and Kaji was losing him in the full crowd. The bassist then entered an idle alleyway and waited for Kaji to find him. When he did, Haruki frowned and had his arms crossed. Kaji grinned. "Now you'll talk to me?"

"No. It's whether you'll talk to me."

"What?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Haruki closed the distance between them. "Did you sleep with that woman?"

Kaji hesitated to reply. "...who told you that?"

"Yes or no." Watching the drummer's eyes awkwardly look down in shame told him all he needed to know. "Does that mean you slept with all those other girls, too?" He added, "Don't even lie, I heard what that last girl said about a 'one-night stand'."

Kaji covered half his face to hide the humiliation he was feeling. The explanation he already had in mind gave another reason why Kaji doesn't deserve someone as good-natured as Haruki. "Do we really need to talk about this now of all places?" 

"Why not?"

Kaji wished he could just disappear. Explaining it to anyone truly shows how fucked up Akihiko was. Having to explain his sinful deeds to his own lover isn't something anyone should need to do. The drummer sharply inhaled then exhaled the worry out of his system. Lying won't do him any good. Besides, it's not like he could keep that secret in forever. So, he proceeded to explain it all. Whenever he fought with Ugetsu and couldn't stay at the violinist's place, he did unspeakable acts in order to be sheltered once the moon shone. He also explained how during this, Haruki was the one person he didn't want knowing. Kaji tried his best to avoid Haruki catching him in the act or finding any signs but of course it wasn't that easy and he's sure Haruki caught on. However, as he explained himself, Nakayama didn't know that. One can see it right through his expressive eyes; eyes that stared down at him in disappointment and a hint of pity. Once Kaji finished, he whispered an apology that wasn't meant to come off as half-hearted. 

The drummer wasn't sure what he was expecting. But it was definitely not a tight hug. Prior to that, he received a light slap to the face. Haruki's head leaned against Kaji's shoulder as he embraced him while calling him an idiot. 

Nakayama was always so kind, so easily-forgiving, and so tolerant. Thoughts of why Haruki chose him always popped up every now and then. 

. . .

On their way back to Haruki's small apartment, Kaji wondered why the barista never said anything. Why was his only response just a smile? Why is he so quiet? Why does he keep looking up at the sky? 

With all that thinking, he didn't even realize that Haruki had his eyes on him. With a grin, he watched Kaji's mind wander. 

Today was a weirdly comforting day. Kaji was able to let out his sins off his chest. He got to spend quality time with his lover and explored their city. They went to record shops, bookstores, souvenir shops, and watched music street performances after Akihiko confessed.

Everyday was always fun with Haruki by his side. He swore that one day, he'll give him everything because that's just what he deserved. On this very day, Akihiko promised he'll grant him 10 times more love than Nakayama has ever gave towards him.

If it's Haruki, Akihiko will do anything. He'll do his very best to accomplish that. 

______________________________________________

Maybe Kaji was too quick to assume Haruki forgave him. Right now, he was in front of Uenoyama's doorstep having no other choice but to beg to stay at his place.

The guitarist held in his laugh and observed the desperate college student. "You got kicked out by Haruki and you need a place to stay?" When Kaji nodded in shame, Uenoyama shrugged his shoulders and gave Kaji room to enter his home. "Fine with me but we're watching a movie right now. Upon entering, Akihiko realized Mafuyu, Koji, and Yayoi was there, sitting on the living room couch staring away at the T.V.'s screen. Uenoyama pointed at the kitchen and added, "Grab whatever's in the fridge or pantry if you're hungry."

As the drummer put his backpack down near the door, he heard Koji Yatake's snickering. "Haruki finally fed up with you?"

Akihiko clicked his tongue and shot him an annoyed glare. It started to make sense now; why Haruki kicked him out to sleep at Uenoyama's specifically. The bassist knew that today the two couples would meet up together. 

When relaxing on a one-person chair, the giggles and chuckles coming from the two pairs made Akihiko flush in embarrassment; clearly mocking him for upsetting Haruki to the point of eviction.

Kaji wasn't sure how much of this humiliation he can take. Seriously, he was out of place in that living room. A man watching a movie with no one leaning against him like Mafuyu is doing to Uenoyama! And damn that Koji and Yayoi, they were sharing a blanket and rubbing it in his face, too! Plus, who would want to hang out with two couples if you're left alone with no one to pair with?! He was a fifth wheel, dammit. 

Akihiko sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment to calm his mind. Asking for forgiveness is a luxury of Akihiko's as he isn't worthy of it; especially from someone like Haruki. 

If this was his punishment, so be it. He'll pay for his sins and all the times he's hurt the bassist in any shape or form. 

Besides, the drummer has two goals in life: pursuing a career he loves and always having Haruki there to support. His days will be anything but thrilling without his bassist. 

______________________________________

_! Bonus ! (a week after)_

"I've been wondering why you got so red when that woman appeared at the club a few days ago." Out of nowhere, Haruki randomly thought out loud. 

Kaji was sitting on the floor, using a few textbooks and pillows to practice drumming. He wore headsets on to listen to the music better and match his playing with it while. When hearing an almost audible noise, Akihiko freed one of his ears from the padded cover. "Hm?"

Regardless of Kaji not hearing the first time, Haruki continued on. "Did that woman from the club ask you for another one-night stand?"

This time, Kaji clearly heard. "Huh?! No! Though it may be true I needed her assistance at one point..." Haruki's sudden glare made him shift his words to something else. "She never asked for that!" As he put his black head-sets down, Kaji grew a bit quiet. "She was asking about you..."

After all the worrying and doubt Nakayama had, he misunderstood?! Damn that host! Daichi made him overthink things! "But you were like a cherry tomato?! What was all that blushing for then?"

"Our conversation was mainly her asking who you were, when's 'the wedding', why I look so happy with you etc, etc. And a lot of teasing, too." His hands then crept up to his cheeks to rub them slightly. "Was I really _that_ red?"

"Damn!" The bassist then hugged Kaji's head from behind and ran his fingers across his spiky, soft hair. "If I knew that, I might have given you a different consequence." 

Akihiko swiftly turned his head and gaped. "Seriously?! You know what you put me through? It was so damn awkward! Like I was a teacher at a school dance making sure the kids don't get too close!" Shivers then ran down his spine. 

"It was well-deserved and not even that bad." Haruki grinned. "Just never do anything like that again."

"Of course I won't. Worst mistake of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> **y'all gave so much love to my first given one shot, it's insane!!! i'm so glad many of you love it!!**   
>  **this oneshot in particular i've had major writer's block on! i hope you'll find it enjoyable though! the theme for this is forgiveness!**


End file.
